


糟糕的品味

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 比利和弗莱迪对巫师沙赞糟糕的衣着品味非常不满。





	糟糕的品味

**Author's Note:**

> 电影背景，不开童车，Billy/Freddy无差。

1.

对于十四岁的青少年们来说，能变身成超级英雄当然是一件很棒的事。

闪电，飞行，超级速度，比超人还要再时髦两个百分点的双层披风——当然，还必须得算上能把大坏蛋们一拳打飞到天边的超级力量。

然而这远不是他们最爱的部分。

想想少年正义联盟里的那些年轻的助手们：罗宾，超级小子，神奇少女……他们都是少年超级英雄里一等一的好手，但比利猜即便是这些有名的大人物，在酒吧门口也一样会被拦下来。

没错，这就是神奇家族最令人激动的地方。

挺拔的身形，健美的肌肉，代表着成熟的胡子（虽然比利和弗莱迪变身后也都没长），以及可以自由出入酒吧和夜店的资格。

对于十四岁的青少年们来说，能变身成大人才是最棒的惊喜。

　　

2.

初次获得成年人的体格令神奇家族里的所有人都异常激动，然而黑暗的大人世界也很快就当头给他们泼来了一大盆冷水——

尤金试图用长大的身体去玩那些分级为R的游戏，但仅仅三个关卡之后，他就被扑到脸上的肉块和血浆吓得扔飞了手柄；佩德罗选了一家在市内十分出名的健身房举哑铃，顺带秀一秀肌肉，可遍地八块腹肌的猛男不但吸引走了全部漂亮女孩的目光，还无情地嘲笑了他牛油果绿的制服；玛丽一天要打开她的化妆镜至少三次，不停地向身边人确认她究竟有没有长鱼尾纹；达拉对目前的一切接受良好，只是她对大街上那些冲她吹口哨的混混们毫无防备之心，这让家族里的所有人都捏了一把汗。

比利本来以为弗莱迪会乐在其中。因为和沙赞还有超人吃了一顿午餐，弗莱迪·弗里曼一跃成为了学校里最受欢迎的酷小孩。再没有人嘲笑他是瘸着腿的书呆子，高年级的学姐们也在他身边绕来绕去，试图套出那位白披风英雄的联系方式。

“除非我能在制服上缝个口袋，然后再攒三个月的零花钱买个新手机。”比利无可奈何地吹了吹额前的刘海，“我现在有点后悔带着超人去找你吃午餐了。”

跟他的迷你经纪人比起来，比利·巴特森的境况就要惨上许多了。就像克拉克·肯特总是错过超人的现场采访一样，比利成功斩获了“三次缺席沙赞到访福西特中学”的头衔，并且因为时时刻刻踩着闪电去拯救世界而获得了每周至少四天的课后留堂。

“行行好吧，兄弟，在全校出名可没你想得那么风光。”弗莱迪对此不以为然，“现在我成了所有男生们的眼中钉，他们说不管我有多受姑娘们的欢迎都没用——只有处男才会穿正义联盟标志的T恤！”

他翻了个结结实实的白眼，“说真的，十四岁是处男难道不应该是一件很正常的事情吗？”

　　

3.

比利和弗莱迪站在一家夜店门外——有着穿亮片比基尼可爱姑娘，以及可口松脆小零食的那家。

“我就是那么一说。”弗莱迪在夜店外的台阶上紧张地用脚敲着地板，“我们才十四岁……”他小声地在比利，不，应该说是在沙赞耳边嘟囔。毕竟他们还有两年才能追上宾夕法尼亚州的合法性行为年龄线。

红衣白披风的费城英雄冲门口的保镖摆出了一个标志性的微笑。

“不，你看上去至少二十八了。”比利把成年版的弗莱迪往身边拽了拽，“别紧张，记住，”他摆出一副经验丰富的样子，“表现得自然一点，绝对会有漂亮姑娘来和你搭讪的。”他又帮弗莱迪理了理发型，推着后者的肩膀走向了吧台。

什么？超级英雄逛夜店是不是对塑造形象不太好？十四岁的孩子才不会考虑这个。况且，蝙蝠侠也逛夜店，虽然他不是去喝酒，而是去打砸追凶的。

弗莱迪果真非常受姑娘们的欢迎，当然，比利自己也不差。无数年轻貌美的女孩都挤在两个人身边，像是在围观什么罕见的珍惜动物。矜持一点的还在举着手机冲他们要联系方式，不矜持的那一拨已经悄悄地把手放在了不该放的位置。比利在人群中跟她们不断周旋，确定那些不同颜色的口红印不会弄脏自己的披风之后，他才奋力从层层叠叠的包围圈中挣脱了出来。

“弗莱迪！”比利抖了抖肩膀，又推开了一个试图挂在他身上的女孩，“我想我们还是走吧，这儿太吓人了。”

但没人回答他。比利转过身去，发现那个蓝白相间的身影被淹没在了一群金发的脑袋中间。弗莱迪正斜倚在吧台边，一个涂着紫色眼影的姑娘左手揽着他的肩膀，右手放在他的胸前，脚尖轻轻一点，在后者的脸上留下了一个大大的酒红色唇印。而当事人似乎对此毫无知觉，还在跟身边的狂热粉丝们谈笑风生。

比利侧着身子从半空中飘了过去，把处在漩涡中心的弗莱迪拽了出来。

“走了。”他有些闷闷不乐地说。

　　

4.

“干嘛？”弗莱迪有些疑惑地甩开了比利的手，他们现在正漂在费城某座不知名的建筑上方吹冷风。“我聊得正开心呢！”

沙赞一贯充满阳光笑容的脸此刻长出了一朵乌云，平日里舒展的黑色眉毛皱成了一团。他十分不自然地别过头去，小声咕哝道：“太吵了，不喜欢那儿。”

长大版的弗莱迪挑起了一边的眉毛。

“地方可不是我选的。”他抱起双臂，用充满怀疑的眼神打量着比利。“你确定不是因为什么其他的原因？”

比利似乎打定主意要保持沉默。

“噢——！”弗莱迪夸张地发出了一声恍然大悟的惊叹，“你嫉妒了，比利·巴特森，”他换上了一副“原来如此”的表情，“因为好看的姑娘们都围着幽默风趣的弗莱迪打转，把你的风头都抢走了。”

他边说边撇了撇嘴，一边脸颊上的酒红色唇印还相当显眼。

“我没有！”比利迅速出声反驳。

“你就是嫉妒了！”弗莱迪雪上加霜。

“我说了没有！”比利再次强调。

“你就是！”弗莱迪继续重复。

“你是小学生吗！”比利首先打破了这个循环，“你到底看没看到那些姑娘的表情，她们光用眼睛就能把你生吞活剥！”

“可我能应付得来！”

“不，你不能，那些人的每一个毛孔里都散发着‘想和你进行床上运动’的气息，你难道感觉不到吗！”

这下弗莱迪真的迷茫了起来。

“等等，兄弟……”弗莱迪发出了一声困惑的呻吟，“我还以为这本来就是我们今晚跑出来的最终目的？”

比利抿紧了嘴唇。

“我是指，呃，‘床上运动’……”蓝色紧身衣的青年小声补充，声音几乎细不可闻，“这本来就是你的馊主意。”

顿了一会儿，比利再次开了口：“好吧，算我考虑不周，可、可你甚至连安全套都没有！”

“事实上——我有。”弗莱迪把手伸到背后一阵摸索，掏出了两个不起眼的方形包装袋，上面还印着福西特中学的标志，“健康课上拿的，帮你也带了一个，经纪人总是思虑周全。”弗莱迪边说边冲比利挤眉弄眼。

比利翻了个结结实实的白眼。“下次换个别的牌子吧……”他顶着沙赞六尺四寸的大个子开始支支吾吾，耳朵尖甚至开始跟着泛红，“反正……我说不行就是不行！”

几秒钟的思索过后，弗莱迪突然“噗嗤”一下笑出了声，他在空中伸出双手摆正了比利的脸，直视着对方的眼睛。“严肃点儿！”弗莱迪厉声道，盯着比利的脸一阵猛瞧。

“我知道了，比利·巴特森——”弗莱迪下了结论，“你确实是嫉妒了！”

他在比利开口反驳前捂上了他的嘴，带着水汽和温度的嘴唇让弗莱迪手心微微发痒。

“只不过你嫉妒的对象不是我，而是那些敢在我脸上留下唇印的姑娘们。”弗莱迪的话里意有所指。

一阵令人窒息的沉默在比利头顶盘旋。

蓝白环绕的超级英雄飘着退后了两步，脸上浮现了属于“弗莱迪·弗里曼”的独特坏笑——说明他没在酝酿什么好主意的那种。

“你知道吗，”弗莱迪甩了甩手，再一次向比利示意了一遍他手中的包装袋，“我有一个好办法，能让我们俩同时摆脱处男之身。”

　　

5.

于是两个十四岁的青少年决定利用巫师沙赞的力量，光明正大地挑战宾夕法尼亚州的合法性行为年龄基准线——以和自己的好朋友进行“床上运动”的方式。

　

6.

比利从来没有尝试过用沙赞的身体去干拯救世界和吃喝玩乐以外的事。至少现在的这件事大概已经有些脱离中学生“吃喝玩乐”的范畴了。

他人生前十四年里的大部分日子都用来寻找那位记忆中的“巴特森”女士了，根本没时间去积攒与人接吻的心得体会。不过比利猜弗莱迪也没什么经验，他们俩比起电视里演绎的那种浪漫深吻，更像是在互相啃彼此的嘴唇和舌头。然而十四岁青少年的荷尔蒙一经苏醒就再无退路，不断袭来的燥热冲动自下而上，让缠绕在一起的两个人都逐渐失去了理智。

喘息，呻吟；

渴望的眼神，情欲的凝视；

拥抱，爱抚。

他们离赤裸相见只剩最后一步。

　　

7.

咦？等等？

嗯？怎么回事儿？

“我说……”比利已经把躺在床上的弗莱迪来回翻了好几次面，“你有没有发现……”

弗莱迪咬着下嘴唇，鼻尖翕动，面色发青。“嗯，我发现了……”

“我们怎么就忘了这制服没有拉链了呢！”

两个人异口同声，欲哭无泪。

　　

8.

一阵电光过后，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地摸回了他们在寄养之家的卧室。

没有比这更尴尬的场景了。

“弗莱迪……”

“我建议我们现在就睡觉，别和我说话了！”

比利从上铺探下去一个脑袋，露出了一个看起来十分乖巧的微笑。

“我可是拥有所罗门的智慧，我会想办法给制服弄个拉链的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 连去厕所都要变身，真的太惨辽。


End file.
